This invention relates generally to organ support and bypass processes, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for physically supporting an organ during such processes.
Numerous medical procedures require circulation of a fluid through an internal organ, optionally with treatment of the fluid by processes such as filtering, oxygenation, and the like. For example, when an organ is harvested from a donor for transplantation, a neutral saline solution is used to flush out the donor's blood from the blood vessels of the organ.
It is also known that some devices use a similar process to circulate an aqueous organ preservation fluid, such as “Belzer's solution”, through organs which have been harvested for transplantation. This action sustains the organ while it is outside the body by attempting to preserve functioning, and increases the limited “shelf life” of transplant organs compared to conventional chilled storage.
More advanced concepts provide methods and apparatus for supporting an organ (in vivo or in vitro) in a manner which closely mimics biological processes by providing carefully controlled fluid pressure and chemical profiles. One such concept is described in published U.S. patent application 2010/0028979 entitled “Methods And Apparatus For Organ Support”.
All of these processes and devices require that an internal organ be physically supported outside the body, typically in a rigid or resilient static container. Thus supported, gravity forces on the organ tend to press it against whatever support is used underneath it, resulting in localized pressure on its lower and lateral surfaces. This can result in localized pressure ischemia, cellular damage and/or loss of organ function and vitality.